have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me?
by Ffxo
Summary: archie and betty are meant to end up together, jughead and veronica find their way to each other. but four different hearts want four different things that aren’t theirs, if only we’d fallen in love with the right one first


_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

 _and I know your favourite songs, and you tell me about your dreams_

 _I think I know where you belong_

 _I think I know it's with me_

i. From the first moment she walked into Riverdale, Archie Andrews knew his world was shaken by her. It was the way she walked, the way she talked, the look she gave him in a mysterious black cape - she is the most alluring thing he's ever laid his eyes on, he knew. As long as he lived, he will never not think about her.

He's a little caught off guard by her and she finds it funny, so she plays it like it's cool. If only she knew she should have told him what he meant to her, cos now she's paying the price.

Betty Cooper is the fountainhead of good and she's so perfectly precious that Veronica immediately becomes fond of her, walking the halls of a brand new school where she won't admit she's a little scared. Harsh judgement and brutality comes normally to the new kids in school back at Spence, so she doesn't know what to expect her. After all, she's a perfect punching bag - spoiled rich girl from the big city fallen from grace, crawling back to a tiny town after her daddy got arrested. But Betty Cooper smiles shinily at her and never breathes any air of negativity, therefore Veronica realises she must hold onto this goodness before she sways again.

When she hears it, Veronica's heart drops in her belly.

"Betty and Archie aren't dating, but they are endgame"

Well - she shouldn't feel any sort of way. Who the hell is Archie to her anyway? Right.. the red head that stared at her like his whole world revolved around her and lit her eyes up for the first time in so long. But she puts her hands on Betty's tense shoulders and pins a smile on her lips, she encourages Betty to ask Archie to the Semi Formal Dance.

Betty and Archie, their names sound like they belong together. Betty and Archie. Archie and Betty. They just.. do. Matching twinkling eyes and pure hearted motives. They make faces at each other from across their bedroom windows that literally mirror each other, those big old houses on Elm Street. She can't believe he isn't wearing a shirt while they silently communicate with each other, it's like they're still seven or something. Like Alice Cooper is still giving them bubble baths together and Fred and Mary Andrews let little Betty tag along their picnic and she and Archie rolled in the dandelions until their little noses became red.

She swings up her backpack and thinks how ridiculous it is that he feels so comfortable, half undressed in front of her. She can't believe he's gotten so hot over the summer. They walk to school together, and he throws his arm around her. They do everything together.

Veronica has made it her sole mission to get Archie and Betty to the dance together. She has nothing else to do here, Spence was far ahead of all Riverdale's classes, and the supposed thriving social life here isn't nearly enough to fulfil her. So she taps her manicured fingernails and tells herself this is what to do.

When Cheryl Blossom approaches her during lunch to try out for the cheerleading squad, she can't turn it down. _There's something to do._ But instantly her mind that is trying to make amends for all her old bad girl ways, remembers her first good girl project - them.

"Betty, you have to try out too! Come on, don't you wanna be a cheerleader? I'm sure Archie will go nuts when he sees you in that uniform" the blonde girl is hesitant but Veronica's goading has success, so they make the squad together. Veronica feels accomplished and Betty feels proud.

Afterwards, when they're walking outside and the wind forces them to look the same way, Veronica meets Archie's eyes again. He's sweating and in a football uniform and her breath catches in her throat when the sun shines down on him.

"Veronica? Everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh - yeah. Just, you have to do this Betty. Slay your dragons one by one. Hey Archie! Over here!"

She watches painstakingly as Betty skirts around asking Archie out, and the teen outlander in subject just looks at her even more confused. Eventually though, Veronica has to clear her throat and his eyes fall on her face so so deeply.

"Betty was going to ask you if you wanted to go the Semi Formal, with her"

 _Oh_. He definitely wasn't expecting that, not by a long shot. Betty meets his eyes shyly with a beautiful blush on her cheeks and he can't face her, so he looks at the new girl - the wide eyed doll face girl and he smiles at her.

"Uh.. sure"

So they go to the dance together, Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews. Veronica helps her put red gloss and dark eyeliner that makes her blue eyes pop. She kind of hates it to be honest, it's way much for a school dance. But Veronica is being so kind and when Archie sees her he's breathtakingly handsome, he tells her how gorgeous she is and he likes how different and bold she looks tonight. They exchange cheeky grins and sweet smiles on the dance floor while Veronica sips the punch and ices out anyone who asks her to dance. She thought she'd be happy with the mission accomplished tonight, but quite the contrary.

ii. One week into school and after the Semi Formal dance, Betty and Archie are kinda, sorta, _semi_ dating. He comes over for breakfast and she helps him organise his room for the school year, but it all feels just like what they used to do. Isn't this what couples do? Betty finds herself asking silently, as she reached out and linked Archie's fingers with hers on the way to school. She thought she'd feel something... that _finally, I have you_ feeling. Her over analytical mind scolds herself when the spark never rises. His fingers feel warm.. and it takes her breath away when he looks at her with that adoring handsome face though, and she's all his.

Night of Riverdale High's Pep Rally, Veronica and Betty are chatting endlessly in the locker rooms until Cheryl shuts them up to go out and perform. Betty told Veronica how happy her father is to finally see her and Archie together, he and Fred always joked that they would end up together. Their mothers used to laugh, but yesterday Mary taught her how to make pancakes in the Andrews' kitchen and they bonded over traveling aspirations. Veronica nodded, listening intently like a good friend to her over excited friend.

Later, Archie met up with Betty before the rally and she asked if he wants to go to Pop's later. They're the only ones in front of the bleachers talking to each other and all the Riverdale parents swoon at the lovely next door neighbours being together.

"Hey, it's cool if I bring Jughead right?" He asks at the last minute, just as they part.

Betty's disappointment shows in her blue eyes, this was kind of supposed to be their date. "Jug? Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah why not? It'll be just like old times" he grinned, so carefree. Betty wanted to grit her teeth together because he didn't get that this isn't supposed to be like old times.

"Sure. That'll be nice"

"Hey V, are you doing anything after this?" Betty approached her fellow cheerleader after the night was over, and she was picking up her bag all alone. Veronica looked up.

"Not really. Why?"

"Do you wanna go for a milkshake at Pop's?" She suggested all too sweetly. Veronica agreed without hesitation, ready for comfort food and girl talk.

What she didn't expect is for Archie to be there too, along with another boy that she's never seen. She and Betty walk into Pop's and Betty leads her to the table, sliding into the booth opposite Archie, reaching for his hands on the table. They held them together, Veronica stood awkwardly.

Archie was the first to realise. "Hey Ronnie, great to see you here too! Come sit down" His eyes lit up, still holding Betty's hands. Veronica grinned vibrantly with the life in her big black eyes. She immediately felt comfortable.

"Veronica Lodge" she introduced herself to the mysterious boy before her, with arms folded close to him and a wary look on his face. He's handsome, she'll say that much. When they're seated right in front of each other she can see his eyes are ocean blue, making him look so innocent. Something tells her he doesn't like that.

"Jughead Jones, The Third" he ignores her outstretched hand and just nods by way of greeting.

Veronica's hair is a little wet from the rain tonight, it's not as silky and more damp. Her makeup has either stayed perfect all night long or she reapplied it, and she decided to not put on the sheer tights she was wearing underneath her skirt from before. Her teeth are starkly white behind full red lips, and she sprayed herself with generous perfume before showing up here. But it's Archie who noticed all this, not Jughead.

"Jughead Jones The Third? Dare I ask what century or cult you come from?"

Archie and Betty freeze like she just insulted him, but Jughead cracks a smile.

"Not the kind you see on tv, that's for sure"

"So like, _Children of Paradise esque_ or the equally tragic _Underground_? I means it's literally called Jonestown" Veronica rests her chin in the palm of her hand, shocking him by her cultural knowledge.

"You read utopian fiction?" He asks with a gape in his lips, more than surprised that the prissy hoity toity girl before him caught his attention. Veronica smirked in response, making Jughead lean back and kind of just stare at her.

"Well of course. But if I were to ever be in a cult, god forbid, it'd most probably be one in _The Girls_ "

He isn't really sure about her, but laughs through his nose anyways. This girl is so much more entertaining than watching Betty and Archie hold hands next to him.

"I don't doubt _that_ for a second. You seem the type to be enamoured by in cold blood killing" he teases through narrowed eyes.

Veronica really laughs now, hoping he'll get her next comment but she kind of knows he already will. "No way. I'm _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ "

On that fateful night, Veronica met Jughead. She learned that he's both Betty and Archie's old friend, and they grew up together. He's never met somebody who tolerates dark humour and even runs with it, so he uses all his jokes on this dynamic new girl with the flirty long lashes and classy society girl's tone and grace.

They don't know why, but Betty and Archie are glaring at their friends next to them meaningfully.

iii. Betty and Archie are always fighting almost a year into dating. Betty was the first one who talked with Veronica, then Archie. The blonde girl was visibly upset all day and finally pulled her new best friend into the girls' bathroom at lunchtime. She started pacing, ponytail bouncing, blue eyes fiery.

"I just don't get it. I can't figure it out. What am I doing wrong? He's so - he's so, ugh I don't know! It's like he's always distracted when we're together"

Veronica watched the girl trip out for a mere minute with silent thoughts... _should I advice her on her broken romance, or is this my opportunity to get the boy I want?_

"Betty, listen. Just like most millennial straight guys, you have to tell him what he wants. Tell him he wants pastel pink and gorgeous blue eyes and he wants you. He's a sixteen year old boy, it's normal" She massaged Betty's shoulders soothingly, looking straight into her eyes so she could convince herself she isn't lying.

Betty sighed in defeat. "You're just trying to make me feel better"

"Is it working?"

"A little" Veronica smirked and tipped Betty's chin upwards, until she smiled too. "Good. You have nothing to worry about"

"If I was doing anything... wrong, you have to tell me okay?" She looked up at Veronica with wide pleading eyes, holding onto the tips of her fingers.

"How would _I_ know what you're doing wrong?"

"Because all the guys are like, crazy about you! Archie made me hang out with the football team the other day and even he agreed that you're totally pretty and - and it's easier to have fun with Archie when you're there too"

Veronica stayed quiet. She prayed her olive skin wouldn't betray her by blushing but she also didn't know what to tell Betty, who is either oblivious or in denial. Maybe both. After a long moment of silence, her thoughts were interrupted by Betty pulling harder on her hands.

"V! You'd tell me, won't you? If there was anything wrong, you'd let me know right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure" she staggered uncomfortably. Betty hugged her and told her she's her best friend, taking one deep breath and leaving the bathroom like everything's fine. At the very least, she managed to make Betty feel better. Things felt shallow enough but when they got out to the courtyard and saw Archie sitting there, Betty stopped walking all together.

"Veronica.." she breathed. "I can't. He looks so sad. You have to console him, he won't listen to me"

Veronica barely had a second to object before Betty ran away, fast enough that Veronica had to assume she doesn't want anyone to see her cry again. God, being a nice person is tiring.She marched up to Archie's table and he looked up at the sound of her heels. Betty was right, he doesn't exactly look _sad_ though. Just.. empty.

"Move" she announces with a wave of her hand at Jughead. He throws his hands up, but Archie makes a gesture with his eyes and the raven haired boy got up and left with a heaving sigh. "So Betty tells me there's trouble in paradise"

"There isn't anything"

Archie says that, but they both hear the double implication in his sentence.

"I mean, maybe we're so close or something. Sometimes it gets frustrating. I literally know everything about her, and she knows everything about me."

"Isn't that a great thing?"

Archie looks into her eyes and silently says.. _I don't want everything I already know._

"Yeah. It is. I hate making her feel like she has to do something to excite me, how in the world do I make it up to her?"

Veronica bit her red tainted lip, completely missing the way Archie's eyes follow the movement of them as she did so. "Get her flowers, send them to her house. If she doesn't wanna see you, wait outside until the morning light. She'll have to come outside for school sometime"

"I had no idea you were so romantic" he half grinned. "And poetic"

"I just know what a girl would want" she shrugged.

"Thank you so much" Archie put his arm around her in a warm hug, her feeling so small and dainty. She likes how tiny she is compared to him, and she hugs him back because she knows how comforting that is. On some people, physical touch works better than a million words.

That night Veronica gets an all caps text message from Betty and an image of the roses Archie bought her, and one that stops her right before she falls asleep from Archie.

-thanks, ronnie. I think it worked-

iv. Veronica would've fallen comfortably into a friendship with Cheryl, if you call it that. She's the kind of girl Veronica used to click with and she's also very cultured, but every time she says some snide comment or whispers between themselves and laughs at another student, Veronica feels that painful shame wash over her heart. She feels like a hypocrite for having done so much worse before, and it's not like she can change Cheryl, so she keeps her at an arm's distance. They still have sleepovers and shop after cheer practice, but she never gets too close to sway again.

Instead when Betty and Archie are both in Principal Weatherbee's office talking about something for the jubilee, she finds the empty table with Jughead and sits herself down.

"You sure you want to sit at the social pariah's table?"

"I have for months, what makes today any different?" She dismisses him, watching as he bit into his burger with almost seismic expression.

"Maybe that today the lovebirds aren't with us, so you would've sat somewhere else instead" she can barely make his words out over his crunching, but part of her is grateful so she can ignore the lovebirds thing.

"Whatever. I wonder what Weatherbee's talking to them about anyway"

Later that night she gets an unexpected phone call from none other than Archie Andrews himself. Her heart races when she sees the contact and she is so angry at herself that she just wants to decline it, _this is your best friend's boyfriend Veronica! How could you feel like that?!_ But declining would mean she can't handle talking to him all alone, so she answers it.

"Archie, what's up?"

"Ronnie, you have to help me" he sounded desperate. Over the past months that she's moved here, Archie and Veronica have gotten somewhat closer in the friendship realm. They ate lunch together everyday, Betty by his side, and she'd helped him wrap his arm after a fall on the field one afternoon. They care for each other, and for some reason he finds himself calling her first in this moment of need. "Mayor McCoy wants me to sing a song at the jubilee and honestly - I'm terrified. I mean I've sung at school before but this is the _entire_ town and I'm really still working on the lyrics and I can't let her down, I mean this is such a huge deal so what if I -"

"Archie, hey calm down" she hears him breath into the phone.

"Who is 'her' ?"

"Well you know.. Mayor McCoy. And uh.. Betty. She's doing this speech and I already know she's gonna be perfect, she has the whole thing planned out and it'll be so embarrassing if I screw this up"

"I get it. Don't worry, I can help you practice"

Archie can't be more grateful. She shows up to his garage at eleven at night still in her day clothes, a mini skirt and halter top. The place is soundproofed by Fred and Archie doesn't stop thanking her when they sit down together and he shows her how much he has so far.

" _My love, my heart. I wanna share it with you. Tough breaks, new starts. I wanna share it with you. I wanna share it with you_ " she sings beautifully first to help ease his nerves, with her eyes closed and her head swaying lightly to the music he's playing.

" _Every moment we're together, is a moment I'll remember. I'll take the good, the bad, the better. And the smell of your favourite sweater. These are the moments I remember_ " he starts nervously, questioning himself. He closes his eyes to block everything out and when Veronica looks at him, god it feels like the world is closing in on them. She suddenly didn't care how bad this is, as long as he's still here with her, she knew. She knew she was deeply, truly, and eternally in love with him.

" _My love, my heart. I wanna share it with you. Tough breaks, new starts. I wanna share it with you. I wanna share it with you_ " she sings again, fingers tapping against his table hitting the melody perfectly with her voice.

Suddenly, the music stopped on a strangled note. Her eyes flew open, slightly confused. Archie was staring at her like she had grown an arm or maybe like in that moment he knew he messed up.

"What'd you think of that?" She asked, all but noticing the tension creep up in his gaze. "Did you like it?"

" _Yes_ " he halfway almost groaned, surged forward and presses his lips to hers. Veronica was surprised, a gasp escaping her lips that only elicited him further. She recovered from shock quickly and raised her hands into his red hair, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper.

The part of him that had craved her for so long ached within his body, not hesitating now to come closer to her. Archie moved off his stool and came to her on the couch, hands finding her waist and grasping it tightly. They kiss like they're angry, pouring frustration into bruise - hard lips and diving straight into the frenzy. She tugs on his sleep shirt, he pulls down the straps of her top. The skin on top of her shoulders is so soft and smooth and warm, as her fingers trail along his lower abdomen and she feels him contracting underneath her touch.

They want to pull away from each other, they know this is wrong. But they also can't get enough of each other. And neither wants to end this precious prize, so they keep going. Drunk on their heat and desire, her lips mark the skin on his jaw and she rubs his chest boldly. He panted eagerly, not caring if it seemed desperate, needing to kiss her somewhere again. Archie dipped down and placed his warm wet lips onto the hot skin of her neck, seeing her weak point as she moans loudly at it.

Veronica pushes Archie with all force so that she can sit on top of him, straddling him with her shirt straps still down. Archie hooked his fingers into them, slowly pulling down to gage her reaction. Luckily Veronica showed no stopping and he kept going until her shirt was bunched around her waist, exposing her breasts and that she hadn't worn a bra today. Archie groaned, seeing her in her short skirt only and her lips parted seductively, all the appeal of Veronica Lodge.

She grinds against his lap, making Archie groan again, louder this time. She caught his lips with hers to muffle the noise not knowing that this place is soundproofed. He starts leaving a hot trail of kisses down her neck, on her chest and groping it as she sighs in complete abandon.

It's so different from kissing Betty, that night after the dance when he had to hold back, almost pretending.

It's only when Archie's hands stray from her chest to her thighs and brush underneath the high hem of her skirt that something awakes in both of them and they break apart.

Veronica's hands pull out from underneath Archie's shirt and she moves clumsily away from him on the couch, disheveled and breathless. Archie's eyes stayed on her while she pulled her shirt back up and smoothened her hair, standing in one quick motion. "I have to go. I think you'll be okay now"

"Veronica wait -"

"This was wrong, Archie. It _is_ wrong. We messed up" and then she fled from the Andrews' residence praying to god that Betty isn't awake to see her disheveled and frustrated running out of her boyfriend's house.

v. "I really do not want to give this speech, Jug. It feels so wrong, just because I'm the _Cooper daughter_ makes me eligible to talk on behalf of all Riverdale High students? What about the underachievers, the kids who literally cycle so far in whatever weather from the Southside to get their education. What about you, Jug? You beat all the difficulties of transferring from Southside High and after your dad's incarceration, you kept fighting every battle fearlessly. I'm far from a struggling point of view, I feel undeserving when all I've gotten has come to me by birth circumstances and easily afforded everything!"

" _Betty_ " Jughead puts a hand on her shoulder, which she reaches for and holds in her own comfortingly "You are giving this speech because you're smart, hardworking, you prove how driven you are. And if you feel humbled in that position it shows what a great heart you have"

The blonde exhales loudly, maybe it's just everything around her that's making her so on edge. "Is everything okay?" He worries for her. They're sitting in the student lounge before first period together, it's been so long since it's just been Betts and Juggy together catching up like they always used to. He's missed her.

"Not really. Archie has been acting... I don't know, weird"

"Weird?"

"Distant. He said he couldn't walk to school with me today because his dad wants to drive him which just doesn't add up. He's probably just finding bonding time though, it's fine. We're going to have a special time after the jubilee tonight, so at least I have that to calm myself"

"You do?" Jughead sat up straighter. Betty nodded, not wanting Jughead to know the details of their planned night.

"Veronica, come on. Are we seriously not going to talk about what happened between us?" Archie caught up to her by the entrance, he'd been waiting for her to show up in her town car.

She looks at him in a way that makes him think he might love her, before pulling him next to one of the lockers.

"Archie, we had a moment. A fleeting, beautiful, I'll admit; moment. But that's all and that's where it stays"

"I don't regret anything we did Ronnie" his hand ghosted up her arm, voice dripping in genuineness.

"Archie" she yanked her arm away "You're with Betty. I'm ... I don't know. But you're with Betty and she loves you, so that's the way it's supposed to be"

The jubilee begins with Betty's big speech as Riverdale's youngest and brightest, all the lights shining on her like a sweet small town celebrity. Her parents and her older sister Polly are giving embarrassing thumbs ups and taking pictures of her from the front row, everyone else pleased to see the youngest daughter of Hal and Alice Cooper all grownup and intellectually collected representing the future of Riverdale.

She walks on stage in her pink dress and heels, a gloss on her lips that wasn't nearly as enticing as the one at the Semi Formal. Her eyes gaze across the crowd, seeing all the townspeople when she realises she's really searching for one person. She couldn't find the one she'd been looking for.

There was a film of uncertainty clogging her otherwise clear throat, and the awaiting eyes on her made the stage felt like such a pedestal she didn't deserve to stand on. None of the students who actually struggled ever got a chance, and she knows what they think of her. A privileged, nepotistic golden girl. All the years of building perfection suddenly felt so wrenching, and slowly all the faces in the room faded away.

Not a single one left, just her standing alone on that stage and the feeling of inequity. She tries to search for Archie, desperately, but he's not.. he's not. Until one figure appeared in the doorway that was the only person she saw, standing tall and unexpected in his arrival.

Jughead. His dark hair absolutely incredible all on display, without the hat. He had a dark grey sweater and the best part - the expression on his face, just looking at her. Betty's heart swelled.

 _He's the only one here. He's the only one._

"Seventy five years of Riverdale. But what is Riverdale? It's people, right? You, me, our friends and neighbours. Riverdale is Archie Andrews" she saw the way her mother looked so proud, and everybody's little grin at the sweet mention of her boyfriend in her speech. "Kevin Keller is Riverdale. Veronica Lodge, she's Riverdale. But you know who else is Riverdale? Jughead Jones.. is the very soul of Riverdale."

And she meant it with every word, blue eyes shining across the room at her.

Betty passes Archie on her way off the stage, guitar strapped over his chest. They lean in to give each other a sweet peck. "Great job babe" he whispered against her lips.

"Thanks, good luck to you too" she breathed, very proud of herself for building up enough courage for the speech. And she put her hand on his chest and kissed his cheek one last time before he heads on stage.

Archie and Betty left the jubilee together as promised, heading to the room at the Five Seasons that Betty had planned for them. On any occasion Alice would have never approved but since the jubilee is such a big accomplishment for the both of them, being guests of honour, and she _trusts that boy with her daughter's heart._ Betty wanted to get this done now that they're both sixteen and they've been together for almost a year, it almost feels natural. Archie is indifferent, he knows losing her virginity is such a big deal to Betty, and he enjoys her company and the hotel.

On the other side of town, Veronica had followed Jughead home to his scrumpy little trailer now newly cleaned up. They never planned to leave together, Cheryl's throwing a party but Veronica feels too miserable to go.

"Do you think they're doing it right now?" Veronica rolls on her side, the springy bed creaking with her movement. She looks at Jughead who's staring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.

"Doing what?"

"Having sex, duh. It's what Betty planned anyway" Veronica scoffed dejectedly

"Shut up. That's gross" his remark sounded much like a child which made Veronica laugh.

"You think Betty's gross?" She wonders, laying back on the pillow. Their black hair fanned out tainting the stark white sheet.

"No, you think Archie's gross?"

"No" she answers promptly "What's the big deal in losing your virginity anyway, it's just breaking tissue"

"You're crude. Some people find it romantic"

"Bite me" she snarked, sighing before Jughead looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She looks pretty and really sad, empty. He asks her in a voice so quiet it's uncharacteristic.

"Have you ever.. before?"

Veronica couldn't say she wasn't tempted to not answer, but oh well. They're friends, he's Jughead. "Yes, I have"

"Figures. I heard New York boys are irresistible"

When he says that Veronica really laughs, breaks into it almost immediately. It's such a stupid comment and her erupting giggles make him start laughing too, realising how dopey he sounds.

"Okay, seriously though. It's not just New York boys. Ever heard the name Chuck, Clayton?" Her voice dipped deliciously saying his name.

Jughead yelled in disgust and kicked his feet wildly to enunciate it. "Yuck. That's.. god, Veronica -"

"What? Are your judging me?"

" _No_. It's just.. He's a senior, and you're only sixteen"

"And he's only seventeen. Your point?"

Jughead rests his case after that they fall into comfortable silence again. Her high heel almost poking his jean clad leg. "Next time we do this, you have to ride the motorcycle"

"No way. You love that car Andre drives. It's the only way I'll travel anyway" she doesn't give him a chance. Jughead shakes his head, scoffing lately.

"Maybe I understand why some people like romantic.. a little bit" she says softly, long after the silence again.

Jughead turned to face her now, not knowing where that came from exactly but he knows she isn't happy for her best friend tonight. She's just not. Instead of responding to what she said, Jughead takes in her in her expensive dress looking miserable and decides to say this instead. "You're pretty cute, you know"

"Please, Veronica Lodge is not cute"

"Fine then, _drop dead gorgeous_ " he mocks

"Better"

"Not enough to tempt me though"

Her jaw drops as soon as he says it, expecting her to slap him or shove him or something. Instead, Veronica grabs his face and pulls it to hers, their lips colliding together.

"Still believe that?" She asked after twenty seconds of kissing. Jughead didn't answer, and Veronica felt angry and regretful for ever pushing Betty and Archie together. She rolled him on his back and leaned over him, pressing their lips together again.

Jughead held her low on her waist as her inky locks created a curtain around their faces. Veronica Lodge is great at kissing, he learns. She also loves to cup his face and they push and push each other with their lips back and forth. Trying to find something, trying to build anything. Eventually even her talented tongue couldn't hold them over and the two teens broke apart angrily, turning to face away from each other on opposite sides of the bed.

He says he's sorry, and tells her how beautiful she is, before they scoot close to each other on the bed again and she spoons him from behind and they fall asleep. Jughead couldn't face Veronica, not when there were drips of humiliating tears in his eyes. Little did they know Betty and Archie were going through the exact same thing in a hotel room at the Five Seasons.

vi. After that night, Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones grew significantly closer to each other. Really they had been since their introduction at Pop's, they'd found another version of themselves in each other. Both too egoistic and too snarky and unforgiving. Both strong believers in what they stand for. Coincidentally they also could only find solace in each other when their real hearts lay with someone else.

They spent every night of every weekend on Veronica's bed watching an old movie or doing literature homework together, flipping through their novels and reading paragraphs they find interesting aloud to each other. Smithers knows him well by now and Veronica apologises but she really doesn't like the trailer, so the Pembrooke is where they hang out.

Quite a numerous amount of time, they kiss each other. He's attractive and she's really really good at it, they can kiss until they're tired and fall asleep. She likes to tease him for being really gentle. He stops her if she's going too far like grinding her body on his or if she starts touching herself to get off while they kiss.

Sometimes they forget why they're still doing this, they should just _tell them_. But things happen perfectly every time Veronica or Jughead build up the courage. The first time, The Coopers invite Archie to their holiday home in Vermont. Then it's literally Betty and Archie's anniversary, then Mary Andrews finds a puppy on the way home from work and gives it to Archie - and Betty, who happened to be together in his room at the time. They have a freaking dog together.

It's like the universe won't give them a break, always reminded of how perfect those kids are with each football game where Archie kisses Betty after his great play. Veronica stands on the sidelines, wishing with all her heart she were the cheerleader kissing him instead.

Thanksgiving dinners with each other's families, couples costumes on Halloween, Christmas shopping the perfect gifts for each other.

Betty hadn't told Veronica much about her night with Archie, just that it was good. That was all Veronica needed to hear.

The four of them sat together on one snowy day in the usual booth at Pop's, Archie with his arm around Betty's shoulders. That was normal. What wasn't normal is that Jughead's shoulders are pressed against Veronica's, too close for platonism. It's finally addressed when Jughead makes some freaking pulp fiction reference Archie can't understand, Veronica laughs, and she turns to Jughead at the same time their noses brush against each other. It makes them laugh harder.

"So are you guys like - like _together_ now?" Betty's nose scrunched adorably. Veronica looked from her to Archie, who couldn't look more ready to hear and answer, then at Juggy. They bit their lips and shrugged slightly.

"Yes, I guess"

"Oh. That's.. that's amazing. We're so happy for you guys"

Hermione Lodge isn't too fond of her daughter quote on quote 'dating' a Southside Serpent, but she herself married a good man and look how well that turned out; so she remains indifferent and lets Jughead stay over as he wishes. Cheryl Blossom showed up to their lunch table with a steady statement only to be delivered.

"On behalf of Riverdale High's in crowd, just wanted to congratulate V on her new romance! I totally ship it" she smiles tightly

"Thank you, Cheryl - " both of them say at the same time

" - only because of your matching hair colour though. V knows red heads are the best! That's all, tata now" she waved off. So their friends might've been a little weirded by the idea of them together, but they got over it. The only people who couldn't tolerate it is Betty and Archie, who got up and left a room every time they did something remotely couple - like or made an inside joke.

On Jughead's eighteenth birthday Veronica hosts a grand elaborate thing really for herself at The Pembrooke when Hermione's out. He's not surprised she got her favourite flavour cake and set up the entire thing, a surprise only to show up with half the school singing him happy birthday.

"Jug? What are you doing here? It's your birthday, you should be enjoying it" one soft calm voice wafts into the little guest room that Jughead entrapped himself in.

"I am enjoying myself Betts. This just isn't what I'd ideally be doing tonight"

"Wanna be just the four of us in a booth at Pop's?" She asked him, a smile playing on her lips. Jughead smiled too, raising his face and looking at her properly. She looks so stunning, enough to light up the whole world even all it's dark corners.

"How do you know that?" He inquired. Betty sat down next to him and put her hands on his.

"Cos I know you, that's why"

"Betty..." he whispered, unsure if she heard him. He hasn't had a drink tonight but it feels like he's drunk, totally and absolutely swept away by the feelings erupting inside him trying to get it on his lips. He never planned to do this, never wanted to complicate matters.

"What?" Her voice has gone down softer too.

"I.. Betty I, I'm really grateful to have you"

Much to Jughead's surprise Betty's face falls like that wasn't what she expected him to say. Her fingers curl around his even closer, it feels like they're so close to each other that they might just connect. He swallows and accepts cowardice.

"Jug" Betty shook her head. She couldn't buy that. She couldn't let him do this, on his birthday of all nights. Life has spun its way around them so much so that they begin to believe this is all they ever wanted and they have it, but really, truly. She does not believe that. Especially not now. "What is it? Tell me, you can tell me"

She feels like she's urging him on and not for a second do either of them remember the party outside. "I just love you"

He feels like his heart unravels, all the walls come down, the truth combusts all the blocked spaces and he is in love with her.

Their noses almost touch, but Betty holds back. Jughead has said I Love You over a hundred times in all their lives, he's said it to Betty and to Archie I like. _He's probably said it to Veronica too._

 _Wait..._

"You don't love her" she realises. All at once. All of it seeping into her skin coming down like the best feeling in the world. "You're not _in love_ with her" Betty reiterates.

Jughead doesn't deny it, he doesn't say anything. He just wants to kiss her. Wants to feel her in his arms and kiss her and tell her how much he loves her and sweep her off her feet, but he _can't_. Not like this, not when she's with someone else and he's with someone else. It doesn't feel right.

Veronica has Archie by the tip of her fingers. She's dragging him down the hall with a grasp on the collar of his shirt but he's holding her much more possessively, hands running everywhere he can like he wants to make her all his. It's been too long since the last time, but they still feel the exact same.

Archie still feels like that sixteen year old boy seeing the girl with the voice of a nightingale topless in the moonlight of his garage, every facet of her being he wants to know and memorise.

Veronica still feels her heartstrings pulled in the wrong direction, kept that way for far too long. He is the only one she'll ever feel that with, and it's unquestionable. She's still just as sure of her feelings as the first time she has ever laid eyes on him.

"Shh shh shh" her breath shakes uncontrollably as he kisses her neck, losing control in the dark. Their friends are still out there and Betty and Jughead, they cannot be caught. They can't even be doing this to begin with, but it's not like they can fight the passion in their veins any longer.

Archie feels a tremor go up his back at the delicious danger of it all, mostly just that he's turned them into Veronica's room and she pushes him against the closed door with her chest like like she's taunting him.

Everything feels perfect, until Archie sees this very uncharacteristic piece of clothing draped on Veronica's dresser drawers. "Wh - wait baby" he breaks his lips from hers in a gasp. She just moves her lips to his neck instead, the slurping sound loud and clear in her room.

"You wear leather jackets now?" He picked the thing up.

"That's Jughead's" she dismisses, breathless. Taking his face kissing him hungrily.

"Really?" He growls in her ear from somewhere deep in his throat, not liking the idea of someone else being here with her. He has no right, he knows that, her and Jughead are a couple now. So he shuts up the rest of the time and just becomes eternally grateful to her for letting him kiss her, even if it is just for tonight.

When she's gotten rid of his shirt, _finally_. He looks at her in so much awe that if the lights were on she might actually be blushing. Archie is smitten, smitten by every part of her. The roughness and forwardness when she kisses and touches him, the sultry moan she lets out when he'd growled into her ear earlier, palming her backside with just as much anger as he let on. She isn't soft spoken, she's a loud and precise person making her presence known everywhere she goes.

Archie slowly studies every inch of her, like he has for two years, the pearls adorning her neck. How her gorgeous black hair hits the top of her back at a perfect length and the shape of her hips in the tight skirts she likes to wear. The tall heels, the cut throat competitive side of her, how she takes little bites of her strawberries at lunch so tantalisingly it's like she's teasing him. And Archie knows, now more than ever, he's so into that. He is totally into that.

Also the side of Veronica he can never know too well, surprising him when there isn't a barrier between them other than scraps of undergarments she says something so surely he wonders if she's super drunk.

"You belong with _me_. Not _her_."

It sounds like she didn't even mean to say it, but like hell if it doesn't turn him on. Archie pushes them down on her bed and they're together like they're supposed to be.

Early morning Jughead finds his way to Veronica's room after he and Betty had talked for hours on end, the whole night through. She said she'll go look for Archie and Jughead said he wanted to crash and sleep. The last thing he expects, is to slowly push Veronica's heavy door open to see her sheets in heap, only thing visible from his place at the door is her discarded black dress and unmistakable red hair on one of the pillows, Archie's arm around what he assumes is Veronica under the covers.

Jughead closes the door, instantly afraid Betty will come back here in search for Archie. But then he takes the moment to himself, remembering how wonderful last night felt, how he finally admitted his love for Betty to himself. And then he smirks to himself, quite a proud one.

 _Damn, Lodge. You sure never stop till you get what you want._

Their lives resume like it never happened, Archie sneaks away not wanting to wake Veronica. But she gets up anyways and they kiss one last time. It's heartbreaking, hello and goodbye all in one, feeling like he left his heart in her bed there with the girl of his dreams. He has to walk back to the one he's supposed to be with.

Jughead asks her about it and she covers her face with her hands, blushing wildly. "You do me proud Lodge. But you cheated on me" he pouts

"Some of us find it romantic" she joked back. But really, last night is the most romantic thing Veronica Lodge has ever felt. Jughead ended up crashing anyways because he didn't get a blink of sleep wanting to savour every moment with the blonde goddess before him last night. Veronica takes a shower and scrolls on her phone until Jughead wakes up, eating breakfast together in silence thinking about how fucked up the are.

Betty feels like she can't keep doing this, her feelings are so far in between when she's holding his face in her hands. There isn't that spark in his eyes when he sees his girl, her, like he should have. Nothing fits well anymore even though everybody acts like they are the high school sweethearts set to ride into the sunset after graduation, ironically.

Veronica thinks she can't be a terrible person again by stealing the love of her best friend's life. Archie loves Betty, wholeheartedly. The same way he did when they were eight. And then there's Jughead and Betty, who are more afraid than they want to admit, fell in love deeper than they should have.

vii. When Veronica has a shitty day at school and calls Jughead telling him to stay over tonight, he's more than appalled and a little angry with her. "You know Betty invited me to work on our History project together! You _know_ that!"

"Well yeah, but I'm pissed with life right now so reschedule and hang with me"

"No way. Are you serious? No way"

Jughead can't believe that after two years of helping Veronica get herself in situations that perfectly coincide with Archie so that they can spend time together, after two years of pushing them together and whisking Betty away while the four of them hangout so that those two can have their moment - she's really not supporting his one sided study date with Betty tonight. He tells himself he shouldn't be guilty and gathers all his things, driving himself and Betty to her home after school.

Veronica had smoke on her heels as she stomped out of Riverdale High. Pissed with her dad who finally sent a letter from prison, one she can't bear to read or open. Angry at her mom who doesn't understand why she doesn't want to read it, it's almost like she wants her to forgive him so easily. It has gotten easy to forget about her dad now that she has a new life and a better semblance of normalcy, but that doesn't change the root of frustration that lies in a special place of hers only for the man who caused everything in her old life to fall apart, to scatter into pieces, to leave her and mom all alone in humiliation, selfishly, greedily, evilly.

"Veronica" she turned a sharp corner and bumped right into Archie. Veronica pushed past him, needing to get home before she falls apart. "Hey Veronica - are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Ronnie talk to me. What's wrong?"

She turned around and stopped, Archie a couple feet away. He has that look in his eyes that's as truthful and kind as always. He's looking at her with such concern, that it's tempting.

"How about everything. My family is a Dickensian nightmare and my boyfriend totally ditched me, what else is there?"

He took one step towards her. "Did something happen with your dad? Is that it?"

She remembers all the good memories and the great moments, they all taste like bitter water on her lips. The only sweetness is right now, with Archie talking to her in a soft voice while he walks closer to her.

"I don't know what I want, Archie. Do I even want him to come home? That's terrible for me to think, but what if he _does_ deserve to be behind bars? I - I should be believing that he's innocent, I shouldn't be feeling like this -"

"Don't do that. Don't tell yourself what you should and shouldn't feel, if he is guilty then you don't have to support him"

"If he comes home, _everybody_ will look at me as the daughter of a criminal"

"You're _not_." Archie insists. He wraps his arms around her and feels her shake ever so slightly.

"Then what am I?" She mutters against his chest, fingers pressing into him, voice a little scared.

"You're Veronica"

When Archie finally leaves The Pembrooke with a calmed down Veronica and no more stubborn tears in her eyes, he stalked down the street to his own home. Archie had brought her home but after Hermione skirted by the door, much disapproving of someone who isn't her boyfriend to be in the same room with her daughter, he had to leave. The image of her curled on his chest on her Egyptian sheets while he softly sings her to sleep still plays in his mind. Now he stood tapping outside the Cooper doorway after texting Jughead to meet him downstairs.

 _Don't tell Betty_.

"Dude, what is it?" Jughead finally opened the door. Archie could see he had broken pieces of chips on his t shirt and a very loose smile on his lips, making Archie even angrier. He's actually been having fun this whole time.

"What's up is that Ronnie has been upset and grieving, and you're too busy to even give a damn about her! She's really hurting Jug, you have to go over and help her"

Jughead blinked. "Okay. You don't understand, I'll call her back later"

"No way man! What the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to be there for her -"

"Like you were there for her the night of my birthday party?" Jughead spat in anger. Archie had no right to be a hypocrite when he's been blind to all Betty's stresses and meltdowns and bumps along the way, _he's_ the one who understood Betty.

"What?"

"You think I don't know what happened? I saw you guys" Jughead felt like a bird set free at finally releasing the knowledge that's been caged in his chest for almost a year. He didn't feel any way about what happened, but it's a good way to stick it to the dude who thinks he can show up and give him relationship advice.

"Jug if you tell anyone - if you tell Betty"

"What _are_ you going to do? Are you going to finally care about her then?"

"Of course I care about her! What the hell do you even know about it Jughead?!"

Archie shouted so loud that a shivering fear ran in Jughead's eyes, not because he's scared of Archie, but more of how enraged he's becoming. The entire neighbourhood must have heard both boys fighting because the next thing they know Betty comes running down the steps with her hair undone and a flannel around her that Archie's sure doesn't belong to her.

"Archie? What's going on out here?" Now that her bedroom door is open Archie can hear the TV playing _Swimfan_ which Archie always fell asleep to.

The three of them stand there in the cold night air and meet each other's eyes, they realise how mixed up and around they've become with each other. It's the most enthralling feeling to finally know, and then there's that.

Veronica remains oblivious to the interaction between all three of them and she carries on like normal, finally opening her dad's letter with Archie sitting next to her and assuring her. She and Betty talk about everything, she even tells Betty Archie was with her, since they really are best friends.

But Betty, Betty doesn't feel right. She's so uncertain of herself but she feels that wall thickening between them every time they start talking about the boys. She _loves_ Veronica, she really does. It just cuts her heart to see the way her and Jughead have their little couples arguments and every time she wishes she could confess to Veronica how full her heart feels around Jughead Jones.

Archie, who's agreeable and impressionable works hard to get a football scholarship to Wagner College so he can he close to Betty. Their parents talk about that little white house going on sale and how cozy it would be for summers back home and winter breaks once they're in college. Betty deserves all that so he wants to give it to her. But Betty doesn't deserve somebody who turns into a puddle on the floor every time Veronica Lodge walks into the room, she doesn't deserve that.

Jughead definitely feels like he's getting the worst end of the stick. Not that any end is great, but with Archie and Betty being voted 'best couple' on the yearbook and their growing increasingly polished and ready for the big world, it doesn't help. He finds it fantastic that Veronica wins Prom Queen alongside Archie, quite a thing for them to squirm about. He claps for Veronica the loudest while she's on stage though, and carries her bouquet of flowers on the way home.

viii. It's graduation day. Officially, after this there will be no more running down the hallways and spending extra hours for football or cheer or the BlueGold. No more lunch on the courtyard with their best friends, classes that are too easy in some aspects, dramatic happenings going viral and texting each other even long after school hours ended about it. It's all over, this is the last time they'll step into Riverdale High as students.

Coincidentally all four of them had chosen a college in New York, though not nearly the same choice. Jughead has a grand idea to spend a year writing his novel and getting inspiration, in a rundown apartment with the view of LES traffic. Betty and Veronica both applied to NYU in different programs on completely different sides of campus, but they'll make it work by splitting rent on an apartment smack in the middle of both. They unanimously decide its a good idea, to stick closer together than with their respective boyfriends. Archie got into Wagner too, and Hal and Alice are paying for his and Betty's flight out there late in the summer.

It's sunny and blue skies today, the perfect weather for Betty Cooper to get what she needs done. _Today is the day_ , she tells herself. _This is the day._ It's been far too many months and years of dreaming, lingering, being scared, but not anymore. They _will_ not be too late. They're eighteen now, adults, and they should start acting like it.

She does a gloss over of her solid white graduation dress, her blonde hair curled and crystal earrings glimmering between some gold strands. She runs out the door just across from her home, going straight inside to see her boyfriend of almost three years.

"Morning, Arch" she greets with a smile "This is it. We're going to do this, today"

"I'm so nervous Betty" he admits. Archie looks even more handsome than usual in a smart suit and his hair gelled back.

"We talked about it, Arch. We're _going_ to do this. No chickening out, you love her. And I love him. It's time for us to tell them"

Archie nodded, taking in his girlfriend's appearance and reaching for her hand to calm himself. "Good luck, Betts"

She kissed him on the cheek one last time so tender soft, lips like a brush against the sharp bone of his jaw. "We got this, Arch"

Jughead stood straightening his tie, the damn thing he'd practiced over and over - watched YouTube tutorials on it, and still flailed on the morning of graduation. I should've just let Veronica do it, he pulled at the black material and groaned. But she'd told him like a wedding planner to meet up at school, only.

The time on the clock is just twenty minutes short of eight, when Jughead almost gives up on his tie and just face Veronica's wrath without it - when suddenly the sun shined from his doorway in the form of that one girl.

Betty.

She really is glowing, looking perfect and lovely as ever in her white dress and big blue eyes. He has no idea how she got in here.

"Wow" he lost his focus on anything else on her. His eyes ran all over her, forgetting how to breathe and time stood still in his little trailer room. "Uhm, ready to uh.. ready to be done with high school?"

"You look handsome, Jug" she told him sincerely.

"Th - thank you" the way his eyes stared unblinkingly at her, almost not believing his fate. Is this a dream? "You.. you look beautiful too. Did you want a ride to school, or..? I mean you must have drove here, so why would you want a ride. We should probably go anyway the ceremonies gonna begin soon"

"Wait Jug" she stopped him, a hand on his chest when his eyes finally landed on hers. In that moment nothing could be felt other than his connection to her, stronger than any other scent or touch or sight.

"What?" Jughead asked, his head cocking sideways kind of like he was waiting on her all confused. Betty swallowed her breath, using every fibre of her bravery and all the pent up frustration to push herself forward and grab his face, kiss him.

In that moment, his lips shattered on hers the gentlest way possible, her breath lost inside her. Chest breaking through, the beginning of a gift too long held back unravelling spectacularly. The world spun and spun around them. _After all this time, I believe it now. For the first time, the bright sunlight brought out the blue in his eyes, I've start to believe._

He broke his lips from hers in a soft gasp, hands still cupping her cheeks after he'd somehow reached up there while they kissed. Breath still heaving, even more at peace than surprised.

"The choices I've made confused me, I was completely clueless all this time. I tried to tell myself I knew what was meant to be, but every single time.. I lost. I was too caught up chasing someone else, I missed what was right in front of me all along. And I didn't even know I was, but I am completely in love with you" she spoke gently to him, lips just inches apart.

Archie felt sweat form on his palms, never been this nervous in his life. He's never felt so nervous walking down the familiar carpeting, so anxious being here without Veronica knowing. He feels like a little old fashioned for asking Hermione's permission to get in here, but it is the only way to get in without _her_ knowing.

She knew that Archie had always been a strong supportive force in her life, always the one who made her smile and anchored her in all the darkness that even she couldn't clear from Veronica's life. So when he told her how he felt, Hermione was more than welcoming for him to make his gesture today.

Archie twisted the door knob slowly, belatedly realising that he should have knocked first because she might not be decent. Oh well... too late now. Archie opened the door to her bedroom, expecting to he the one to surprise her when in reality it was him who stopped in his tracks - jaw dropping, at the sight of Veronica when she turned around and faced him.

"Archie?" She was completely decent, all dolled up picture perfect with a stunning white lace dress and adorned in finery. Archie gulped, just staring at the woman before him who is completely and definitively the picture of his dreams.

"You look amazing, Ronnie"

Veronica blushed, still quite confused as to why he's standing there so purposefully.

"Ronnie, I have to tell you something. You don't have to reciprocate, or even accept it. But pleas just hear me out" he walked towards her and held her hands, turning completely vulnerable not for the first time around her.

"Archie..." she felt like she knew where this was going but she didn't want to be let down. He took a deep breath, holding their hands between them.

"Veronica, from the first day I met you I have felt complete. I was too stupid to realise it, I thought I found that completeness with someone else - but all along I was wrong. It was you, it's always been you. I remember the way you walked in that black cape and haunted my dreams for so long, the way only you can make me feel content with myself. I know it's too late and maybe you're already happy where you are, but Veronica Lodge. I can't let us leave this town without letting you know I am in love with you. I have been in love with you, and I don't want to ever say you were the one that got away. Please say something"

Veronica had tears in her eyes. Really she's full on crying, searching everywhere in his eyes for the sign of truth and she sees it. _Finally, finally, finally._

"Archie Andrews... I love you too" she said simply. Veronica connected their lips together familiarly, more familiar than it should be. They both know physical touch works better than a million words. But this time it's different, this time it's _right_ and it's theirs. _Mystifying, endless possibilities, when I'm warped in a world with him._ Archie let go of her lips and cradled her head softly.

"We can work this out, I know it. We can be together in New York and I'll come spend nights with you,"

"I'll cheer you on from the stands at your games" she smiles

"We can go wherever you want during break, we don't have to come back here if you don't to, we'll chase our dreams and catch each other when we fall and that is all I'll ever want Veronica. To do it all with you"

She really felt like the luckiest girl in the world, in the arms of the man she loves and loves her too. She knows now she would've gone through all of it again, and more, to be standing with him right now.

She gazed into his eyes and exhaled softly "after all this time, you're finally mine"

All along they had all known, who their soulmates were. It just took a while to find their way to each other. And how lucky are they? To have found the people they were _meant_ to be with.

 ** _A/N: Guys! This is my first Varchie/Bughead one shot ever, so I'm quite excited. Pretty please tell me what you think in the comments, if you liked it and how you felt._**


End file.
